


Literature Class

by fakedolls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Classroom Sex, Kink, M/M, Narry - Freeform, School, Teacher/Student Roleplay, class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedolls/pseuds/fakedolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always loved literature class. He loved to read the works of Shakespeare to Moliere. He was thrilled when he reread his favorite quote but especially, when his teacher spelled it in front of the class.</p><p>"Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be liar. But never doubt I love." </p><p>The one when Niall's a desperate twenty six year old teacher and Harry is the dedicated student who might fancies the blond teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literature Class

**Author's Note:**

> hello, as usual just to remind you english isn't my native language. I know it's an infamous and pretty common idea but i had something in my head and needed to let this out. i hope you'd enjoy.

Harry always loved literature class. He loved to read the works of Shakespeare to Moliere. He was thrilled when he reread his favorite quote but especially, when his teacher spelled it in front of the class.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be liar. But never doubt I love." He finished, voice sweeping and intriguing.

Mr. Horan settled the book down his wooden desk, adjusting his glasses, moving his fingers through his hair and watching the class as he played with the white board marker between his fingers. He wore gray strips buttoned cardigan upon white dressed shirt, the collar is neatly popping out and his shaped arse hidden with gray matching trousers, blue LLOYD shoes embracing his feet. He licked his lips quite seductively and took a glimpse at his hand watch. He looked a bit old-fashioned-like person, although he was only twenty six. Harry knew he loved to read, and not quite. Every time before they started new material the blond young teacher was telling them about a new book he was just about to start or was in the middle of reading. The girls in the class were mesmerized. How could you blame them?  
The boys were less drooling, barely even keeping up with class. Well except from Harry, who fancied a little bit about his literature teacher.  
  
It wasn't a secret Harry was gay, people accepted him and right after he came out two years ago at tenth grade it made him even more popular nonetheless.  
It started when Niall, Mr. Horan, began working at the school as the new teacher. He was supposed to teach the younger graders but when Mrs. White retarded due to her disabling age he replaced her in the graduating ones. Harry never complained though, Mrs. White was a very nice lady, but oh, Mr. Handsome was nicer, even to look at.  
  
It was the second day of senior year, Harry was enthusiastic to study about new books and watch movies in class. He had expected an old teacher or a perverted fifty year old man with loads of wrinkles and dreading looks. But when a young, fit bloke with glasses on and a big smile entered the room, he thought he was just another student, but when he stood behind the desk and introduced himself as the new teacher, Harry really didn’t know what to do with himself, and instead of listening to his class rules he just stared right into the new teacher's features and examined his appearance. It was weird really, and he was glad Mr. Horan didn't catch him.     
The months passed and he found himself fancying the guy further every day even if his conscious argued him and told him it was wrong. He was his teacher after all, and besides, is he even gay, bisexual? He didn't know, and as much as he wanted to know and stop the madness in his head when he will find out he has absolutely zero chance with his teacher only because he fuck girls and he likes boobs. But well, it was certainly inappropriate. So he kept doing his thing, fighting his own battles.

Mr. Horan dismissed the class, gathering his things and putting it into his briefcase, hanging its handle with four of his fingers, tightening the grip and following the students outside. He shook his head with the process of shutting the door behind him, heading to his next class. He was lame, really. He was a twenty six year old man, no girlfriend, no boyfriend, just a house, TV screen and a dog. He barely shagged in the last six months. The payment in this school was minimal. He wanted to be a writer, but teaching was well enough as long as he tutored what he was passionate of, and that was literature, poems and books. Quoting his favorite lines and installing it hopefully properly into the students' mind.  
  
He got home and tossed his stuff of the island in his kitchen, his dog greeting him and he bends down to ruffle his fur and caress behind his ear. The Labrador dog named Slim jumped out of happiness at seeing his owners, licking the blonde's nose and cheek to neck with his damp tongue. Niall laughed, standing back up on his feet, running his hand through the fury back, patting it lightly and taking his top off, left with only his trousers. Niall settled on the sofa, Slim sitting next to him, getting rid of his shoes and freeing his aching feet. He opened the telly on the sports channel and because it was merely six in the evening there was only the highlights from the previous game last night, which Niall did not dare to miss as well. A proper dedicate Derby fan.  
  
One hand played with his hair and the other stroke Slim that joined to watch the television with Niall. His focus went off from the screen as he began to think about one of his students; curly hair, green bright pupils, pink plump lips and strong features.  
The kid always seemed to be intrigued with the lesson, always answering the right answer and copying from the board. Even the desperate drooling birds in this class didn’t try to impress him as much as that curly was devoted and hard-working about this. He knew every detail about Hamlet and The Miser or any other work of any other writer.  
It was so fucking wrong this eighteen year old boy occupied his thoughts so often, apart from the illegal part, it was not right. Sometimes it slipped to other stuff he'd rather not to be reminded of, although it's still living in his head and once in a while he thinks about the vile things he dreamt of doing to him. He was ashamed.  
  
After he got out of the shower and put on his sleep joggers Niall got under the sheets, Slim in the other end of the bed and fell asleep, attempting to get rid of any inappropriate thoughts about a boy.  
  
\---  
  
Niall rubbed his eyes with his palm, sighing and getting out of bed abruptly without even stretching at five in the morning. He brushed his teeth and put on a white t-shirt, wearing his trainers and filling a water of bottle from the machine in his kitchen. The breeze was chilly due to the early hour, only counted vehicles accompanied the roads and people filling the sidewalk, having a walk with their dogs, riding a bike or going on a run, just like Niall did.  
Niall began to run, ruffling his flat hair and wiping the lonely lock of hair escaping down his forehead. Slim followed behind, sometimes bypassing his owner in encouragement of driving him faster so he won't slow down and lose rhythm. He was a good dog. He was smart. Niall remembers the day he first got him five years ago. He was a little puppy waiting for some love. Niall liked cats though, lazy and neat, but he couldn’t resist Slim, with his big brown eyes that looked at him so fondly.  
  
Sweat formed on Niall's forehead and his shirt became tight due to the humidity. He panted slightly and stopped, catching a breath, calling Slim to wait up. "Mr. Horan?" a familiar voice sounded.

Niall picked his head, only to face his student, Harry –Great huh?  
  
Harry watched as his teacher pant, sweat making his skin look bright. His mouth was gaped and the noises made Harry feel slightly uncomfortable because the things he imagined with them; Mr. Horan above him, panting and moaning as he fucks into him…. And wow, calm down.  
  
"Styles, what are you doing so early? Most of you teens like to sleep until it ten minutes to class." Niall teased, straightening up, stifling a laugh. It was a joke though.  
  
Harry laughed, "I'm probably different than them so, some of us are actually intelligent and not smoking weed all day or spending our days on the internet losing some brain cells." He responded, hands on his hips, glancing up to see his teacher. He was sweaty too, long tresses sticking to his forehead and nape. He wore an athletic shorts and a jumper, sniffing the fresh early morning air with his nose.  
  
"Apparently," Niall agreed, well, partly, this kid cannot read all day. "So you're saying you're too good for your teen years then?"  
  
"I'm not a teen anymore, I'm eighteen." Harry argued playfully.  
  
"That's what I also said when I was you're age, believe me, wait until you’re twenty one with no job." Niall snickered.  
  
"Who said I wouldn't have a job?"  
  
It shut Niall up. He didn't have anything to reply with, so he attempted to change the subject, "Have you prepared the assignment I gave you a week ago for today?" he asked.  
  
"Already in my bag," Harry proudly said. Niall nodded, licking his lips. And oh fuck can he stop. Harry thought.  
  
For once he saw him without his glasses on, and it was a pretty good sight. Even though the glasses make him look witty, Mr. Horan without them looked different.  
  
Slim suddenly cling to Harry's side and Harry without any questioning caressed behind the dog's ear. Niall watched the lovely scene of his dog and his student.  
  
"So see you in class?"  
  
"See me in class." Harry lastly said as the two separated their ways.  
  
\----  
  
Harry ran into class five minutes late, afraid he would get any kind of punishment, like detention or something, but the room was empty, only Mr. Horan sitting behind his desk, legs on the wooden table and his face buried into his phone, reading.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, looking around.  
  
Niall got startled from his trance in the words and looked up, seeing the boy he bumped into earlier. "There's a gathering in the auditorium didn’t you know?"  
  
No, actually.

"No," Harry simply answered. "I guess it would be a waste if I'll go now."  
  
"You can go. I'll delay the new material to our next class next week."  
  
Niall's face was ducked down and still into his phone. "It's not just _us teens_ with all the technology shit are we?" Harry joked, well, tried to.  
  
Niall locked eyes with Harry. Harry sat at the front seat and Niall still behind his desk. "I'm practically still a young man, and technology isn't so bad, kid."  
  
 _Kid._    
  
"No, I mean it's great it's not like I'm abstinent from iPhones for Shakespeare or something. I'm not that of a freak."

Silence, "I was joking." Harry finally says, clearing his throat.  
  
"I know you were," Niall fights a smirk, eyeing the younger intensely.  
  
The room was quiet for the rest ten minutes of Niall keep reading his online book and Harry going through his homework, checking the time once in a while. Niall checked the hallways. The door was closed and he peaked at the square window on the top of the door, no one. He wasn't sure why, but an extreme urge came onto him and he jumped from the chair, striding his way to oblivious Harry that currently was concentrated in his papers. He stood next to Harry in a good distance, removing his glasses from his face and enclosing the space left, leaning on his left hand that's holding his glasses, chest glued to Harry's shoulder blades. The proximity of his body to Harry's back is getting further closer as he glances down the written page. Harry felt his air getting shoved from him when he felt the body hovering over him. He breathed in, the pen in his hand slips onto the notebook. "What are you writing there Harry? I was curious."  
  
Niall's mouth was close to Harry's ear –way closer than it should be-–, thumb caressing the words on the paper as the rest of his fingers still held his glasses. "J-Just fixing the assignment, thought I-I'd go over this once again," Harry muttered, feeling quite breathless.  
  
Niall chuckled. "Such a dedicate student you are." He said, the heat of his heavy respirations puffing over Harry's skin. "Wait here, I'm going to lock the door so no one could interrupt me checking this _assignment_ of yours," He cheekily remarked, painfully getting away from Harry and holding on a chair and dragging it silently to lock the door with it. The glasses left behind on the desk Harry sat on.  
  
When he got back Niall tugged at Harry's ear. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he selfishly knew he had to. "You were too much of a good lad Harry," Niall spat into his ear, Harry was paralyzed when he lead him towards his messy desk still tugging at his ear not so forcefully and tossing him onto the papers on the wooden table. Harry gasped and Niall laughed. "I'll make you a bad one really soon."  
  
Harry never saw Mr. Horan so seductive and uncut, so rough. Maybe he shouldn't have. It took him by surprise. He never thought that the introvert, gorgeous teacher with the handsome look will ever be a kinky guy.  Apparently he was wrong.  
  
"Are you a virgin love?" Niall guessed he was. He never seemed too much engaged with people from Niall's perspective. Yes, he knew the guy was quite popular but he never saw him clinging on some boy or a girl, never imagined him as that kind of guy as well.

Harry gulped. It was definitely going in the direction of one of his fantasies and he should probably wake up soon and go to school. But no, the hand running over his curls told him it was real, he could feel it. "I… I am…" he let out a sigh. He was, he couldn't manage to bring himself doing such a thing with any one before.  
  
"Are we going to change that, in that very room?"  
  
Harry never thought too much into how he'd lose his virginity, most of guys aren't, the thing is that half of them don't get in the ass like he's about to, a matter of fact.  
  
Harry nodded. "Answer me," he said, demanding.  
  
"Please…" Harry gasped out, his ass is touching Niall's groin slightly. "Please Mr. Horan."  
  
"Niall, I want Niall. Even though I'm very fond of the way you say it, 'Mr. Horan', just Niall now."  
  
Niall, he can live with that. That's a pretty name. "It's going to hurt you, I'm not gonna lie, okay?" his voice suddenly softened. Was he really going to take the virginity of his greatest student? If he'll hurt him he'd tell on him or something and he'd go on jail without even finishing the book he planned on publishing. Not even talking about the humiliation. "Are you sure about that Harry? I don't want my ego to harm you and-"  
  
"Just do it," Harry cut off. "Niall,"  
  
Niall unfastened his maroon color trousers, revealing his boxers and ready cock. He told Harry to take his off too and the boy obeyed, showing off a white, squishy little ass. And people told Niall's was squishy, ah.  
He took a moment to admire, checking the pink hole by spreading the cheeks and watching it tight and unprepared. He never thought an ass-hole could be beautiful and had quite an experience with them before. This one just looked so pure.  
Niall said Harry to open his mouth and he quickly slide three of his fingers inside and instructed the younger to suck as fast as he could because frankly, they had no time.  
Again, the young obeyed and Niall warned Harry before he began to finger, "I'm going to slide them as tender as I can, but I have to do it fast and it might just hurt you, a little bit." The last part Niall hissed as an afterthought just so it'd ease Harry.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Niall entered one, and Harry squinted his face in pain, not knowing what he's about to get. Niall asked him if it's okay to add the two more together and Harry nodded, not aware of how sore he'd feel later. Why was it so hurt?  
Harry cried out in pain but Niall kept on fingering him. "You'd get used to it babe, if you'd want me to fuck you more so it won't hurt anymore just ask and I'll reply delightfully." He teased, biting his lips as he listened to Harry letting out quiet and restrained moans. "Would you want that Harry?"

"Yes," the lad breathed out. "Fancied on you fucking me like that since the day I saw you walk through this door." Harry confessed and Niall's brows rose.  
  
"Oh really," His tone was surprised. "Because I thought the exact same,"  
  
Niall's words made Harry moan louder and Niall got upset a little bit, because hell, no one needs to hear them and know the literature teacher of twelfth grade fucked his student in this very class, especially not the principal.  
He retrieved the ferule from the surface of the desk, rubbing the cold iron on Harry's left cheek and then without a warning he slapped it over the skin, a red welt appearing on it as Harry winced, can't controlling a groan. "Behave and be quiet," the older demanded, "we don't wanna get caught, now do we?"  
  
Harry shook his head negatively. Niall chuckled, fingers still inside of Harry. "You feel ready baby? Can I fuck you know?" Niall asked, panting slightly.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered. A wave of easiness went through him as Niall slipped his fingers out of his ass.  
  
Okay, he was doing it. Breathe.

Niall positioned himself, hands holding onto Harry's hip and the tip of his cock barely touching the entrance of Harry. With easiness and recklessness he entered, filling Harry up. Harry moaned and so did Niall. It felt weird for Harry and perverted from the side of Niall. How egoistic and self-centered could he more be, taking this kid's virginity? Of course Harry let him do that, but it was his selfish need and full of lewdness nature to get some shag. He knew he takes a handy advantage of this boy. He still kept doing this though. In the moment he began to thrust he couldn't stop himself. And the sounds the younger made encouraged him further, faster, but not too much, the kid had three more periods ahead.

He urged himself deeper, once in a while touching Harry's prostate. The movements were frantic yet gentle. After all, he didn't want to hurt him.  
The younger moaned, and to silence him down Niall sent his hand forward and let the boy bite at his forefinger. Teeth clenched over the flesh, the aching feeling never taking a tool in Niall's determination at pleasing himself and his partner, the adrenaline of not being caught making him pick a faster rhythm.  
  
He groaned, feeling Harry so tight around his cock. "Fuck, Harry, so tight, so fucking tight." He praised, fucking quicker, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment he didn’t have with a proper partner who wasn't his hand in a long time.  
  
It hurt Harry, but it suddenly faded as pleasure replaced his torture. "Bloody hell Harry, I should have done this sooner," his words came out followed by the most silenced moan he could manage.

Harry moaned too, the vibrations going through the flesh of Niall's finger.  
Niall went rapidly, going more profound, harder and more desperate.  
  
Due to the fact Harry was new to this he came quickly without Niall even bothering to touch his dick and stroke it, releasing on the wooden of the desk. Niall pulled out and told Harry to get on his knees and suck him off from the moisture. It was easy. He had done this one before. Still panting, he landed on his knees and with a quick shoot Niall came into the mouth of the younger, breathing out in relief.  
  
They both dressed back up, Harry cleaning his release with one of the notebook papers he had tear from it out of no other choice. He smiled, though he felt very sore and very tired and he thought he might just ditch off from math and science class, but he was glad he did this, especially with Mr. Horan, who insisted for him to call him by his first name for now on when they are in _private._  
  
And Niall, he could have conscience but by the content look of his and Harry's face, he couldn't regret a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at harrvy by the way, talk to me, give me your feedbacks.


End file.
